


Good Girl

by wazzy



Series: Rabby [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, G!P Abby, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wazzy/pseuds/wazzy
Summary: Filth between Raven and Abby.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Raven Reyes
Series: Rabby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075058
Kudos: 75





	Good Girl

'I do miss it. Come home early and I’ll show you how much.'

Raven blinked at the message. Abby knew she'd had to leave town for work. It wasn't by choice. 

‘Tell me how, and we’ll see.’

They both knew it wasn't going to happen though. She wouldn't be back for another week at least. It took a few minutes to get a reply. Each one agonizing for her. She worried maybe she’d pushed a bit too much, but what Abby sent her back nearly set her on fire. 

‘Hmmm. How does you riding my cock until you squirt sound?’

Raven groaned. That sounded amazing. She couldn’t let the overly confident doctor know that though.

‘Sounds like I’d be doing all the work. ;) why don’t you put me on my back?’  
Her hand absentmindedly traced along the tops of her breasts and stomach. 

Abby replied quicker this time.

‘Only if you make that cute noise you make when I bite your collarbone.’

Raven was very briefly confused by what she meant by that until she found herself making the sound in her throat just thinking about it. Another text came.

‘Are you alone?’  
Raven sucked in a breath. She and Abby had been intimate before, but they'd never been apart while they were in...whatever this relationship was. Even though Abby was older than her, her appetite for sex matched her own. She knew that while she was away eventually they'd have phone sex. At least, she'd hoped they would. Or else she'd be paranoid that Abby was seeing someone else while she was gone.

‘At five in the morning? Yes.’

Shortly after, the phone vibrated in her hand. She quickly answered. “You sure know how to wake a girl up.” Abby’s voice was unusually raw when she spoke, “I want you so damn bad I was having dreams about us. That’s why I can't sleep.” It was hard to contain her excitement after hearing something so revealing. Raven let out a quiet moan. “Yeah baby? Why don’t you tell me the details and I’ll see if I can fix that?”

Abby laid back on her couch and wondered if she should go to her room for this. “I don’t want to bore you with how hot and sticky and frustrated I got missing your lips. I just want to know when you’re coming home.” She could hear Raven draw in a heated breath. It seemed she chose to ignore Abby altogether and she sighed. “I want to know what you were dreaming about. And I’ll tell you how hot and sticky I am right now...” How could Abby resist this opportunity? She’d never done this before, but she knew where it was going. “I will Raven. But I want to know that when you get home you’re coming straight here so I can take you.” The breaths on the other end of the phone quickened. “I’m coming straight over baby. I NEED you to take me.” Abby smirked. “Good girl.” When she heard Raven’s breath stop, Abby’s heart sank. “Too far?” She asked in her normal voice worried that she’d ruined the mood. “No. No not too far. You just...always surprise me. I love that about you.” Raven’s hand was already teasing her folds through the outside of her boy shorts, “Tell me.” She begged. 

Abby smirked and walked as slowly as her legs would let her to her bedroom. “Tell you more about what? How good you are?" She could just imagine the eye roll Raven was undoubtedly giving her right now. “Abby...” she whined.  
She could hear the quiet sighs coming from the other end of the phone call. “Are you touching yourself for me?” She smiled, “I want to hear you.” Raven sighed, “Focus damn it. Tell me what’s for dessert.” 

Her pulse quickened and she felt that warmth that usually filled her when Raven was involved settle in her belly and between her legs. Hearing Raven so impatient was surprisingly arousing, so instead of telling her the dream she said, “I love the way you taste when you cum.” Her fingertip teased her nipples through Raven's t-shirt that she was wearing. “I want to suck on your clit and get it nice and hard. Flick it with my thumb while I push my tongue inside you tasting that steady flow of juices you always have for me.” She could tell Raven was touching herself now. The steady muttering quietly beneath her breath, “Always so wet for you Abby. Fucking gorgeous between my legs.” It didn’t take much to get Raven worked up. Even though it was impossible, she could swear she heard the faint wet sound of Raven pounding herself into oblivion.

“Yeah? You’re wet for me now aren’t you baby?”  
A bit louder Raven confirmed. “Dripping. I miss your tongue Abby. I miss the way you fuck me after.”  
Abby looked down hungrily at her sizable bulge picturing the dream that had originally woken her up. “Well, what if I told you I was thinking about that thing you wanted to try last time?” 

Raven’s body shuttered as she unexpectedly came hearing Abby’s confession. “Ohmygodsabbyfuck...” she lay unmoving and just panting into the phone. After her head stopped swimming from her rather sudden push over the edge of orgasm she remembered what Abby had said. “Abby...did you just say you got frustrated by the idea of fucking me in the ass?” She teased. When she’d suggested the idea to Abby the last time they’d had sex Abby was unsure how she felt about it. Raven knew what she liked. She’d done enough self exploration after her accident that she had her orgasms down to a science. Abby’s cock was the perfect size to stretch her just a little bit too wide. Add that element of pain she liked. “Abby...that’s so fucking sexy."

"Are you going to let me hear you?" She asked huskily. Abby didn't respond right away, but sighed into the phone. "I need your help Raven. I've never done...that before. Tell me. How do you want me to do it?" Raven smirked. So she was taking Abby's virginity in a way. "Well," she began still teasing her glistening sex. "I want you to use your tongue. Get me nice and wet for you, and then slide your tongue back." She could hear Abby shuffling to take off her clothes. Closing her eyes she pictured those perfectly heavy breasts, and the way her cock seemed to get redder the harder it was. Her nostrils flared. "Just like the first time you got my pussy ready for you. It would take so long. You’d have to use your mouth and fingers to get me ready for you. You'd probably pop as soon as you feel how tight it is." She listened to Abby groan and pant. "But it's tighter Abs." That brought forth an earnest moan. "Tighter?" Raven nodded in the dark, "Oh yes."

Abby squeezed her shaft feeling it pulse in her left hand. The other held the phone up to her ear. "Oh Raven...I'm so hard for you." She slowly began to stroke herself, but didn't loosen her grip. Anal had never been something Abby had thought about, but Raven had introduced so many things to her sexual fantasies. The nipple clamps, ruined orgasms, anal... there was a steadily growing list of things she was willing to try that Raven suggested, and it only made her come up with more of her own. She liked calling Raven her good girl. It had felt so right when she said it. She wanted to tell her how good she was while watching her heavy length slide into her tightest of spaces. She'd even thought about calling her her good little slut the last time she'd watched Raven swallow her load, but she hadn't ever done that before, and didn't want to unknowingly cross any boundaries.  
She listened to the sound of Raven's voice and rubbed her palm over the head of her now weeping cock. "Oh Abby. I want to feel you stretch me open with that big cock. I want you to give it all to me." The more she said the more obvious it was that she was fucking herself again. That made Abby stop. She knew what Raven was doing. “No Raven. Don't you dare touch your asshole. It belongs to me." Raven whimpered, "But I'm already inside." Abby bit her lip picturing Raven with her legs spread wide two fingers deep in her own backside. "Take them out. I don't want you touching yourself there until I tell you to."

This demanding side of Abby was sexy, and new. Raven wondered out loud. “And what will you do baby? If I make myself cum from fingering my ass?” Abby seemed taken back by the question but quickly recovered. “You WANT me to punish you. Don’t you?” Raven shoved her fingers in harder. “Oh YES Abby. I want you to make it hurt.” It seemed that was too much for the older woman. She listened to Abby curse out loud and then ask, “How many strikes from my belt will it take until you cry?” Her panting quickened. Raven fingered herself faster feeling her hold pucker around her two fingers after they’d slip out and slam back inside. Her moans were a bit loader than she meant for them to be but she no longer cared.

Abby’s hand was all but a blur around her cock. Her hips thrust desperately as she pictured herself buried inside her brown skinned goddess. “Gods Raven you’re driving me crazy. I can’t wait to cum inside.” Just that thought was maddening all on its own. Raven had tried to bribe her before by telling her she could cum in her ass. At the time Abby was too scared to admit she wanted to. Now it’s all she thought about. “That’s right. Fill me up. I want to take it all. Every last drop.” Between knowing Raven had disobeyed her and was taking what was hers, and looking forward to punishing her for it, all the way to imagining how good it would feel to spill herself inside her partner Abby’s head was swimming. She could feel that tug in her gut that told her she was close. “Be a good girl and say my name.” 

Raven bit her lip and moaned. “Oh Abby. Give it to me. Abby I need you. Fill all of me Abby.” She heard Abby hissing faintly. She must have dropped the phone, but she also heard her guttural cry. “Fuck Raven. I’m cumming. I’m-” then there was silence. The silence didn’t stop her. She was imagining the sight. Seeing Abby on her back. Her legs wide open. Both hands squeezing the last drops of her essence from her length. Those breasts of hers heaving while her harden nipples begged for attention. Raven wanted to help clean her up. She came quietly much to her surprise, but didn’t get up right away. 

What was she doing? She was sleeping with her college roommates mother. But it was more than that. For her at least. It was a sobering thought and it robbed her of the brief joy she’d just earned from Abby. When her phone went off again she wiped her hand on the sheets next to her and answered it. She didn’t give Abby time to speak. “What are we doing?” 

Abby blinked and pulled the phone from her face to make sure she’d called the right person. She had. Eyebrow raised she sat back down on her bed. “What do you mean?” Raven scoffed. “I mean what am I to you?” The question made a Abby frown. She didn’t know how to respond. She’d known they would be having this conversation at some point but not right after... well. What had just happened between them. “I don’t think we should talk about this now. Why don’t you just come here when you get home?” Raven didn’t say anything for a long while, but Abby didn’t have anything to add. She wondered if Raven heard her. “Raven? I said-“I heard you. I gotta go.”

The line went dead.

TTTT

Abby hadn’t heard from a Raven without initiating conversation. Even then, it was short sentences with emojis. By the time Thursday came around she hadn’t been too hopeful that Raven would actually come over, so when she heard that familiar purring of that ridiculous souped-up sports car in her driveway she jumped up. 

Before Raven had a chance to knock on the door, it swung open. “Raven..” Her chest tightened. She hated the way Abby was smiling at her. It made her feel special, but she knew that wasn’t the case. “Abby.” She said curtly. Abby stepped to the side and gestured for her to come in. “I didn’t think you’d actually come or I would have cooked...” It was odd seeing the usually confident and in control doctor unsure of how she even wanted to stand. She was fidgeting with her hands. “Let’s sit down. Do you want something to drink?” Her eyes looked so sad. It took all of Raven’s strength not to get sucked in. “No.” She replied. “Just tell me how you want to be friends, and all the other shit I’ve heard before so I can get my things and leave.” Abby took a step toward her, but she stepped back with her good leg and shook her head. “Save it.”

Abby noticed that Raven started avoiding looking at her and frowned, but what she said afterward had a sting to it that hurt Abby’s heart. “Raven. I wanted to talk because...look at me please.” She didn’t speak until she could see Raven tilting her head back up. “I assumed you knew, and I shouldn’t have. I know I work a lot, and you do too, but that’s no excuse. I should have made it clear that I was interested in having something more than sex. It’s just...sex is easier than saying that you like someone...well...maybe more than like someone.”

She watched Raven look back down at the floor. “You could have said that when I asked you.” Abby stepped toward her again. “No. I wanted to tell you in person that I missed you. Not just...fucking you. I missed having sweet tea on the patio, and watching you without your shirt on under my car... the weird foods you make me try when we order out...I’m too old to have a girlfriend, but if that’s what you want to hear...that’s what you are to me.”

Raven looked up into those amber tinted hues. “You what?” Abby said she was her girlfriend? Her body was humming with newfound energy. “Yes. You heard me. Now will you please stop standing so far away and kiss me?” She didn’t have to be asked twice. Their lips crashed together so hard she felt like hers would bruise by morning but she didn’t care. Not when she was finally wanted by someone as wonderful as Abby. When their lips parted Abby smirked down at her. 

“There’s my good girl.”


End file.
